The Five Goddesses
by OpalDragon
Summary: Five students from America have just arrived in Tomoeda only to be hosted by our beloved quintet. Within minutes, however, it's discovered that they are not quite what they think--and they brought enemies with them. Features myself, JadeWing, Sapphire Mi
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The first battle  
  
This is the first of much fun to come. My friends have been giving me ideas for this story and it's getting annoying. No offense to JadeWing, Sapphire Midnight, Joyful-Star, or Aliet Faslami. ( I should stop rambling and get on with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything. If I did, this would be a cartoon right this second.  
  
**********************************Sakura********************************  
  
"Why are we here again?" Syaoran asked, scowling as we waited in the airport.  
  
"Eriol had the brilliant idea of volunteering us, MeiLing, Tomoyo, and himself to pick up the exchange students," I responded, crossing my arms and looking in the direction of MeiLing, Tomoyo, and Eriol. They were waiting by the gate as passengers filed out of the plane. A group of five girls came out and three of them froze.  
  
"Oh SHIT!" one of them exclaimed in perfect Japanese, noticing us. "It's the Devil!" She pointed at Eriol, then made the sign of the cross.  
  
"She's got the right idea," Syaoran muttered and I stifled a giggle.  
  
"Should we go save them from the Devil?" I asked, grinning at Syaoran.  
  
"What the heck? We might as well," he responded and we walked over to where they were standing.  
  
"Hi. You must be the exchange students," I said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Um…yeah. I'm Kimmay. That's Flamingo. That's AF. That's Megaleg. And the person who called him the Devil is JadeWing," one of the girls, who had froze, said, pointing to each person.  
  
Flamingo (AN: a.k.a. Joyful-Star) was the shortest and had blond hair and blue eyes. AF and Sapphire were about the same height. AF (AN: a.k.a. Aliet Faslami) had brown hair and brown eyes. Megaleg (AN: a.k.a. Sapphire Midnight) had wavy brown hair and blue eyes. JadeWing (AN: We all know who this is. Author JADEWING!!) had blond/brown hair and green eyes. She was almost as tall as Kimmay. Kimmay (AN: that's ME!!!!!!!!!!!) had blond hair, blue eyes, and glasses.  
  
"I'm Sakura and this is Syaoran. The Devil is Eriol. The girl with the camera is Tomoyo and the other girl is MeiLing," I explained, gesturing to each in turn.  
  
JadeWing said something in English and Kimmay glared at her. (AN: JadeWing said, "You mean Dirty Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf with Big Sword, Satan, Obsessed Camera Person, and Stupid Ass who can't keep her hands off Little Wolf.") Flamingo said something to JadeWing and they got into a big argument. Megaleg, AF, and Kimmay finally sorted it out and we walked to where the bus was waiting.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Syaoran* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I watched Flamingo and JadeWing go at each other in English. It was quite amusing, compared to the catfights between Sakura and MeiLing. All too soon, Megaleg, AF, and Kimmay separated the two, using a mix of English and Japanese words. (AN: mainly English swear words)  
  
We started walking to the bus, weaving between people in the crowded airport. Surprisingly, the exchange students didn't get lost. When we got outside, I was amazed to see that Kimmay was standing next to me. She looked up at me and smiled shyly, a pink tint coming to her cheeks. I found myself getting warm in the face so I looked away. (AN: No, I do not like Syaoran. My persona does but not me. But Syaoran is cute. OH MY GOD!!!! I did not just say that. DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Dude? Where's the limo?" JadeWing asked, looking up and down the street.  
  
"What limo?" Sakura asked, confused. In fact, I wouldn't mind getting an answer to that either.  
  
"The leader of the Li clan is supposed to have a limo, dammit," she responded.  
  
Leader of Li clan? Oh. Wait. That's me. How did she know about that?  
  
"JadeWing. Two different places. We're in Japan. He's from China," Megaleg sighed, shaking her head.  
  
How do they know this stuff? This is way too freaky.  
  
"Then how are we getting there? Flying? Telekinesis?" JadeWing asked, looking at Sakura and Eriol.  
  
"No. We're taking the bus," Tomoyo responded, pointing to where the bus was waiting.  
  
"What? No freezing time and…," JadeWing started, but Kimmay stopped her with some well chosen words in English.  
  
"This is weird," Sakura muttered, brushing past me and getting on the bus. The exchange students climbed on and sat near the back of the bus, conversing in low voices.  
  
"Could we get a translating spell here? I want to know what they're saying," MeiLing commented, watching them talk.  
  
"Okay," Eriol said and snapped his fingers lightly so that the exchange students wouldn't hear. Immediately, they had all stopped talking and were looking in our direction with narrow eyes.  
  
"Okay. Which one of you used the translating spell?" JadeWing asked, watching us closely.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? It was Clow Reed's reincarnation that used the spell. He has the most magic of the three," Kimmay sighed, shaking her head. "And you call yourself an expert on CCS and a witch."  
  
"Kimmay! You blew our cover!" Megaleg wailed.  
  
"Oops! Sorry about that," Kimmay said.  
  
"They would have found out anyway. It's no big deal. But if you want, I could erase their minds," Flamingo offered.  
  
I exchanged a glance with Sakura. She wasn't as shocked as I was, but this did come as a surprise. I mean, we're dealing with witches here! (AN: my friends and I in real life are not, I repeat, are not witches. It was just to make the story interesting.) Eriol looked at the exchange "witches" closely. A big grin came on his face.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about," he stated in an 'I-know-something-you- don't' kind of tone.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?! THEY'RE FREAKING WITCHES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" MeiLing literally blew up in his face. He didn't even flinch, but his grin got bigger.  
  
"You might not want to make them mad, MeiLing. It's true that they're witches, but they're the witch goddesses of the compass points," Eriol explained calmly.  
  
"That's a relief. At least someone knows us," AF sighed, grinning.  
  
"THEY'RE FREAKING WITCH GODDESSES?! GEEZ, WE'RE SCREWED!" MeiLing exclaimed, staring wide eyed at them.  
  
"She's my kind of person. She freaks out at the smallest things like me with the word 'Japanish.'" Flamingo commented, indicating MeiLing. (AN: Japanish was made up by JadeWing)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Sakura* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I sighed and watched the five goddesses converse using very fast hand signals.  
  
"What are the different goddesses called?" Tomoyo asked and the goddesses looked in our direction.  
  
"Well. There's Kimmay of the Golden North, Flamingo of the Starful West, Megaleg of the Sapphire South, JadeWing of the Emerald East, and AF of the Massive Middle," Eriol explained, ticking them off with his fingers. The goddesses started cracking up as soon as Eriol had said "massive."  
  
Syaoran glanced at me and I shrugged. This was really weird. I didn't think that anything sounded funny.  
  
"What's going on?" MeiLing asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's an inside joke of ours," Kimmay explained, glancing at AF and grinning slightly.  
  
The bus pulled up in front of the high school and we got off. The goddesses looked up at the high school. School was in session, well the teachers were there but not the students.  
  
"Are you guys compensating for something?" JadeWing asked, still staring up at the high school. (AN: The high school is six or seven stories tall in this story)  
  
"What? Oh…no we aren't compensating for anything," Eriol responded, frowning slightly. The goddesses looked over at him with blank expressions, except for JadeWing, who was grinning evilly. She whispered something in Kimmay's ear and she shook her head. JadeWing then whispered in everyone else's ears and got the same response.  
  
"So. Where are we staying while we're here?" Megaleg asked, shouldering her bag.  
  
"Each of you are staying at one of our houses," I responded, looking at the goddesses.  
  
"Who are we staying with?" Kimmay asked.  
  
"Mr. Terada will tell you. That's why we stopped at the high school," Tomoyo explained, leading the way into the school. We walked into Mr. Terada's room and he stood up, looking at the exchange students.  
  
"Welcome. I'm Mr. Terada. It's nice to meet you," he said.  
  
"Thank you. I'm Kim," Kimmay said.  
  
"I'm Molly," JadeWing added.  
  
"I'm Cara," Flamingo put in.  
  
"I'm Ally," AF stated.  
  
"And I'm Megan," Megaleg finished, "We were wondering about where we're going to stay. (AN: FUN FOR THE WHOLE FAMILY)  
  
"Ah. Yes. Megan, you are staying with Sakura. Molly, you're with Eriol. Cara, you're with Tomoyo. Ally, you're with MeiLing. And Kim, you're with Syaoran. I hope that you have a good time while you are here and I'll see you in class tomorrow," Mr. Terada finished as we turned to go back outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe that I'm stuck with the Devil for a whole freaking year. I'll go insane!" JadeWing wailed as soon as we were outside.  
  
"You were already insane before we came here, remember? The s-t-o-r-i-e- s," Megaleg commented, rolling her eyes.  
  
"How come you never told us your real names?" Syaoran asked, glaring at them.  
  
"Don't you even think about demanding anything from the Almighty Zim!" AF exclaimed, pulling out what looked like a gun. "Or Flamey Jr. will get you."  
  
"OH MY GOD!! I HAVE TO LIVE WITH A FREAKING GODDESS THAT HAS A WEAPON!! SHIT!!" MeiLing shouted, running to hide behind Syaoran.  
  
AF blinked a couple of times and said, "It looks like someone needs a hug."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Kimmay* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I watched with amusement as AF chased MeiLing, giving her a kick in the ass every so often. Everyone was laughing except for myself, Syaoran, AF, and of course MeiLing. I shook my head. AF always had loved doing this in America to the jerks at school, only not so openly.  
  
"Okay AF. The mortal human has had enough. You should save your strength for an emergency. Never know when what's-his-face will attack," I called but she ignored me. "Don't make me exercise my authority!"  
  
That made her stop dead in her tracks. That was the only advantage to being head goddess. Other than that, you were usually the first to be challenged or injuried, which sucks. AF sent me a pitiful look and I shook my head.  
  
"It's getting late and Dad's going to be wondering where I am. We better go," Sakura said, looking at her watch.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow!" Megaleg called, following Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo and Flamingo walked off, talking about something. Eriol and JadeWing went in a different direction, JadeWing complaining about "not having the full rights of a goddess." That left myself, AF, Syaoran, and MeiLing.  
  
"Where to now?" AF asked, grinning at MeiLing who started trembling.  
  
"This is interesting. MeiLing is suddenly afraid of a goddess shorter than herself," Syaoran commented, giving a half smile.  
  
"I AM NOT!!" both of them shouted, giving death glares that could kill. (AN: Full fledged goddess death glares that could kill common mortals) Luckily, AF had toned hers down from kill to stun. Surprisingly, Syaoran still wasn't affected.  
  
"This is weird. When we give someone a toned down death glare, they usually fall over, stunned. You're the first who hasn't, besides that jackass-what's-his-face," I explained. "And we use the full fledged ones on him."  
  
"I…um…we better go…I'll…um…we'll see you tomorrow…at school," MeiLing stammered before dashing off in one direction, AF racing after her.  
  
"Who is what's-his-face?" Syaoran asked as we walked to his apartment.  
  
"His name is really Peter, but we call him Beanstalk or what's-his-face. He's our main enemy and the leader of a group of guys. Well, leader until they find the true leader. They're the Gods of the earth. Beanstalk usually challenges me without his backstabbing jerkods around," I explained, trying not to sound boring. "Their latest conquest is to steal the Clow cards. That's why we came here in the first place."  
  
"So the exchange student thing was a cover up," Syaoran concluded and I nodded.  
  
"Well. The goddess is going mortal. Too bad she won't be able to save her friends and fellow goddesses from the fate of the earth!" a voice sneered as a figure stepped onto the path in front of us.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Syaoran* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A figure stepped onto the path in front of us, laughing darkly.  
  
"Beanstalk!" Kimmay growled, her eyes glittering with hatred and anger.  
  
Spheres of light floated down and inside each sphere was one of the goddesses. An empty sphere shot cords of light at Kimmay and she dodged them, pulling out a rapier.  
  
"Stand and fight like an immortal, Peter. Release the other goddesses," Kimmay demanded, sending him a death glare.  
  
"Maybe I'll bring the mortal into this fight," Peter sneered and the sphere shot cords at me. Kimmay put a hand towards me and fended off the cords.  
  
"If you didn't want the Clow card then we wouldn't be here, having this fight," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"That isn't our main concern. But if I had killed you during that fight you lost, I wouldn't be talking with you right now and I could be chasing our main concern. You've gotten stronger I must admit, but you're still weak as ever," Peter retorted, grinning as he increased the amount of power that was being forced at Kimmay.  
  
"Well. I won't let you complete your latest conquest. Heart is power and power leads to freedom," Kimmay gasped, looking overwhelmed at the amount of power on her.  
  
She held the rapier out in front of her and muttered something in an incomprehensible language. Beams of golden light streamed from the rapier point and cut through the spheres. A large beam of light fractured and surrounded Peter but he disappeared into thin air. Kimmay then teleported the goddesses back to where they were staying.  
  
"That's over with. So, where's your apartment?" she asked, acting as if nothing had happened. I was shocked. I mean, even if Sakura, Eriol, and myself combined our powers, we wouldn't have been able to stand that. While she wasn't even breathing hard. That must be the advantage of being a goddess.  
  
"Um. This way," I responded, walking towards the apartment complex. We reached the complex and I led the way to my apartment. It was a little messy but Kimmay didn't say anything. I showed her to the guest room and she immediately closed the door, probably to sleep.  
  
Ring! Ring! "Damn telephone," I muttered before picking it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Syaoran!" Sakura's voice came over the line. "Did you feel that power surge earlier? Before it happened, Megaleg vanished. After it was over, she reappeared but she won't tell me anything!"  
  
"Um…Actually, I was there when it happened. Some guy attacked us on our way to my apartment," I explained and suddenly I had to hold the phone away from my ear.  
  
"WHAT?! BEANSTALK ATTACKED KIMMAY?! IS SHE OKAY?!" Megaleg's voice could be heard in the background, only magnified a lot.  
  
"Yeah. I think she's sleeping now," I said and there was a sigh of relief from the other line.  
  
"Okay. We'll see you two tomorrow," Sakura said and I hung up.  
  
I went to my room and shut the door. This was going to be one long and dangerous year.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *JadeWing* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This is so not cool! First of all, I have to live with the Devil for a freaking year! Second of all, Beanstalk kidnapped me and I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT! AURG! I COULD KILL SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!" I ranted, stomping around the house. My eyes landed on Spinnel who was lounging on the couch in his borrowed form, reading a book.  
  
'Fun for the whole family time,' I thought, grinning slightly. "Move your ass off the couch stuffed animal before I move it for you," I threatened and Spinnel looked at me calmly.  
  
"Why should I move? This is my master's house, not yours," he replied in a smooth voice.  
  
'He's so going to pay for that,' I conjured up a baseball bat and trapped Spinnel in a sphere of light.  
  
"Let's see how well you play baseball as the ball!" I said, hitting him out the door and narrowly missing Eriol's face.  
  
"What was that?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"We'll just say that your guardian beast needs more training in the field of goddesses," I retorted, rolling my eyes. Jeez, I'm surrounded by Japanish idiots in this house. I need to kill something before I lose my mind.  
  
"Um," he paused, trying to think of what to say.  
  
"Well? I don't have all day," I snapped, crossing my arms and tapping my foot.  
  
"I…was going to show you your room," he stammered, quailing under my gaze. Syaoran would probably be enjoying this; seeing Clow Reed cowarding like a kid. That reminds me…  
  
"Where's the computer?" I demanded, giving him a toned down death glare.  
  
"I…in th…that ro…room!" Eriol squeaked, pointing to a door that lead to a study. A very large study. Large enough to be a…  
  
"I'll sleep in here," I said, putting my bag down on an armchair.  
  
"What?" he gasped, looking like a deer in headlights. God I wish I had a camera. You know, maybe it won't be as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, I have some guy to boss around for a whole year.  
  
"Bye!" I said cheerfully, slamming the door in his stoned face. COMPUTER TIME!!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Flamingo* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Tomoyo gave me a tour of her house, she introduced me to her mom as "Cara." I followed her to my room, which was slightly decorated with moons and stars on a navy background.  
  
"Wow! I got to take pictures of this! I'm an artist you know; pictures, paintings, sometimes even sculptures," I explained, pulling out a camera. It was a normal, desposible camera, but Tomoyo still went ballistic.  
  
"Do you want to see my collection of nine hundred and eight-two cameras? I have almost every single one ever made!" Tomoyo exclaimed, taking my hand and pulling me to a room. It was full of cameras and photo making equiptment.  
  
"Whoa! I take it that you like cameras," I said, staring at the shelf upon shelf of cameras.  
  
"Yeah. Oh! Here, you can have this Olympus with video recording as a gift," she said brightly, handing me a camera.  
  
"Are you sure about giving me one of these?" I asked, holding the camera in front of me.  
  
"Yep," she responded, grinning. I felt bad, so I gave her my disposible one in exchange. After that, we spent time going back through her house so that I could film my favorite rooms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *AF* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The mere mortal human, MeiLing, showed me to my room. I looked around and blinked. The room really needed a new paint job, new carpet, and new furniature. MeiLing had left, closing the door behind her, so I did some quick redecorating.  
  
Pictures of Zim and the Tallest lined the walls and there was even a small shrine for Almighty Purple. A computer sat on a desk next to a bed.  
  
"That's better. Hm. What to do now? Should I go bug the human or not? I think I will," I told myself, opening the door and walking down the hall. MeiLing was watching TV, so I used my magic to change the channel to Invader Zim.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" she shouted, scrambling off the couch.  
  
"Do you want another hug?" I asked, meaning that I wanted to kick her ass again. She shook her head violently, backing against the wall. "You don't mind if I watch TV, do you?"  
  
"N…no!" she squeaked. "D…do you want some pop…popcorn?"  
  
"Sure. Do you have any Caramelos?" I called as she disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I turned off the TV and stretched. MeiLing had gone to her room as soon as she had given me the popcorn and other snacks. The Invader Zim had been reruns of my favorite episodes, so I really hadn't minded. I walked to my room and sat down in front of the computer. There were a few new reviews about how much they loved Jendai, but only Bast could have him in my stories. After checking the reviews, I turned off the computer and climbed into bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Megaleg* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Dammit Luke! Use the FORCE!" Kero shouted, pounding the controls of a Nintendo 64. There was a big explosion on the screen. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Kero! Keep it down! Someone might hear you!" Sakura hissed, glaring at him. He continued to sob as the screen flashed "Game over."  
  
"Could I try?" I asked and Kero looked up at me. He reluctantly handed over the controls and watched carefully as I played.  
  
"Dude! How did you do that? I've been trying forever to get past him," Kero exclaimed as I beat the game. Sakura sighed and shook her head, amazed.  
  
"Oh. I have this game at home. I haven't played it in a while since I prefer to write stories during my free time," I said, pulling out a story from my bag and a pen.  
  
"What do you write about?" Sakura asked, looking at me.  
  
"Um. People," I responded, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh." Sakura noticed that I was uncomfortable with the question and didn't press the topic.  
  
I worked on my story, wishing that I had a different story besides my CCS ones. My mind wandered to the others and I remembered that JadeWing's birthday was tomorrow. I laid aside my story and searched my bag for money.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Sakura asked, sitting down next to me.  
  
"Tomorrow is JadeWing's birthday and I have nothing to give her," I explained, still searching my bag.  
  
"Well, tomorrow is also Tomoyo's birthday and I was going to go shopping for her gift after school. You could come with me if you want," she offered and I looked up at her.  
  
"Are you sure that I could come with you?" I asked and she nodded. "Thanks!"  
  
Kero went to his drawer and I rolled out my sleeping bag. Sakura climbed into her bed and turned off the light. I laid in bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring.  
  
  
  
First chapter done, finally. ::sigh:: It's going to take awhile for the next one so I hope that you don't mind. Anyway, I really hope that you liked this.  
  
See ya all later and review please!!!!!!!! 


	2. A Book ofthe Five Goddesses!

Welcome to the second chapter of the Five Goddesses. Sorry about keeping you waiting so long before I updated. I've had problems with my computer. Well, on to the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: No ownership what-so-ever  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Kimmay* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The radio turned on and I used magic to turn it off. School started in one hour. I stretched, got out off bed, and put on the school's required uniform. Sounds came from the kitchen as I moved towards it. Syaoran was getting his breakfast.  
  
"Morning!" I said cheerfully and he jumped a foot in the air.  
  
"Um. Yeah. Morning," he responded, blushing slightly. I grinned and poured myself a glass of milk. Syaoran was still jumpy when he sat down to eat.  
  
I moved about the kitchen easily, surprised at the amount of cooking utensils and food that needed to be cooked. I finished making my lunch just as Syaoran finished his breakfast.  
  
"Do you want me to make you a lunch?" I asked, looking in the pantry for a paper bag.  
  
"No. But thanks for offering," he responded, reaching past me for a paper bag also. Our hands brushed and I blushed a deep scarlet. He also had a shade of red on his face. I quickly turned my attention to packing my lunch.  
  
What's wrong with me? Goddesses aren't supposed to fall in love with mortals. Is Beanstalk right? Am I going mortal? And what did he mean about the Clow cards not being their main concern? Are they looking for the God of Asia?! I frowned slightly, trying to remember the legend as I put my lunch in my bag.  
  
"Um. Kimmay? We better go to school now," Syaoran said, standing by the door. I shouldered my bag and picked up a binder that had my stories in it. Luckily they were in code that only the goddesses could read. I walked out the door, lost in my thoughts of the legend. He followed silently and we walked to school, not saying anything or looking at each other.  
  
"Kimmay!" The other goddesses ran over, followed by Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, and MeiLing. I grinned and they all (the goddesses that is) gave me hugs.  
  
"Thank God you're okay," Flamingo said, smiling at me.  
  
"Beanstalk wouldn't have hurt me anyway," I responded as we walked into the building. Megaleg pulled out her schedule.  
  
"I have Chemistry first. What about you guys?" she asked, looking at us.  
  
"Chemistry. Jinx!" we said at the same time.  
  
"Jinx again! Hee! Hee! Hee!" Flamingo shouted and we glared at her.  
  
"What just happened?" Sakura asked, looking confused.  
  
"I jinxed them. They can't talk until someone says their name.oh.fifty times," she responded and AF opened her mouth to protest.  
  
"It's only one. Flamingo was just kidding about the fifty part," Megaleg said.  
  
"This might be good. I won't have to listen to Jade the Insane all day," Eriol muttered, grinning.  
  
"Thanks!" JadeWing said and Eriol's face paled.  
  
"But." he started.  
  
"'Jade the Insane' is one of my many names, isn't that right Zim?" she responded, winking at AF.  
  
"Yep. Just like Zim is mine, Kitsu is Kimmay's," she agreed, winking at me.  
  
"Finally. But since it took so long, I won't let you read my stories besides AF," I said, waving my binder in front of their faces. "And I'll change the code so that you have to wait for me to post it.  
  
"Kimmay! They aren't supposed to know!" JadeWing wailed and I covered my mouth.  
  
"You blew it again. Next thing you know, you'll be telling them that the website is www.fanfiction.net," AF said, shaking her head.  
  
"AF! You just told them the website!" Megaleg argued, crossing her arms.  
  
"Damn. I did blow it. Flamingo?" AF said, looking at Flamingo expectantly.  
  
"Full fledged of just the website?" she asked, stretching.  
  
"Website," I said, "But do a full fledged on the Devil."  
  
"Can do," she responded and there was a flash of light.  
  
We walked to the physics room and sat at a lab table. Four people; one guy, three girls; walked over and started talking with Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and MeiLing.  
  
"I have something very important to tell you. I can't say it now but during lunch, we'll go somewhere and talk," I muttered and the goddesses nodded.  
  
"Could you give us a hint?" JadeWing asked.  
  
"The legend," I responded, a sinking feeling in my stomach. Before we could talk about anything else, Sakura walked over, followed by the people that I had noticed earlier.  
  
"Hey Kimmay, JadeWing, AF, Flamingo, and Megaleg. These are my friends Chiharu, Rika, Naoka, and Yamazaki," Sakura introduced, indicating each person.  
  
Chiharu had braids. Naoka had glasses. Rika had dark hair that curled under at her shoulders. Yamazaki was the only guy and seemed innocent enough.  
  
"Did you know that pinto in Portuguese means." Yamazaki stated.  
  
POW!! "We did not need to know that," Chiharu said, putting the hammer back in her bag. As I said, he seemed innocent.  
  
"Where are you from?" Rika asked.  
  
"Portland," AF said.  
  
"What? Where's that?" Chiharu asked, confused.  
  
"The United States," Flamingo responded.  
  
We looked at each other, not sure of what to say. It was uncomfortable.  
  
"What kind of stories do you like?" Megaleg asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I like fiction but mainly legends. My favorite legend is about the five goddesses of the compass points," Naoka said, looking very happy.  
  
JadeWing muttered something that I didn't catch. I exchanged glances with the other goddesses. They were shocked also. This was something that came as a shock. I mean, we never knew that there were books about us. (AN: I have writer's block right now!!!! Hm.should I post it now or wait for my writer's block to go away?)  
  
"Could.Could I borrow the book?" I inquired, a sinking feeling in my stomach.  
  
"Certainly. Let me get it for you!" Naoka ran to her backpack and rummaged in it for a few moments before pulling out a book with a picture of a compass on the front.  
  
While she was getting it, JadeWing and AF talked quietly to each other. "Kimmay? Maybe this book isn't completely true about the whole thing. You never know. It could just be a fictional story about us," Megaleg whispered, leaning close enough so that no one else could hear.  
  
"I dunno. It could be completely true or completely false. You remember the actual legend. The God of Asia could be anyone and we might not know it. We need to find him before he kills me," I whispered back, swallowing my fear.  
  
"Here it is!" Naoka handed me the book and started talking with Syaoran, Sakura, and everybody else.  
  
I slowly opened the book, my fingers automatically tracing the compass on the front. Each of the points was pressed into the leather, their lines familiar under my fingers. Inside, there was a drawing of what the goddesses looked like, and I was surprised at how close they were. Looking at the author's name, I realized that the author was the very same person who had introduced us to the ways of goddesses.  
  
"Megaleg. Look at this!" I commented, pointing to the author's name.  
  
"Is that.?" she asked, her eyes going wide at the recognition of the name.  
  
"The very same person. This is way to close. And look at the picture too. It's obvious that she knew what we looked like and who we were when she wrote this."  
  
"Oh kuso." Megaleg's response made me look to where she was pointing. The copyright date was 1976, which was about ten years before we were even born. That was freaky enough to tell me that this was no falsehood that many people believed.  
  
"What's going on? Your face is white," Eriol commented and I looked up at him, glaring slightly. "Nice try. My little descendant has already tried and it doesn't work."  
  
"Do you have any idea of how.famous we are?! This entire book relates the complete legend of us. If anyone can get a hold of something like this, what is to keep our enemies from getting a hold of this and finding out all our weaknesses?!" I hissed, glaring even more, enough to kill a small mammal. The devil was getting off easy, for now.  
  
"So.if these 'Gods of the World' get a hold of this book, you're royally screwed?" I jumped slightly at Tomoyo's voice, my heart beating rapidly. Megaleg had her hand to her chest, breathing heavily. "Sorry."  
  
"Pretty much. One glance pretty much tells our weakness as a group. We tend to care about each other and sometimes fight over simple things," Flamingo commented, jumping into the conversation. As if I hadn't had enough surprises already today.  
  
"Class! Take your seats!" The teacher walked into the room, carrying a briefcase. He set it down on his desk and opened it. Inside were papers and other typical teacher stuff. I sighed inwardly, wondering how boring this class was going to be. Without realizing it, I left the book on the desk next to me, which happened to be the empty desk between Syaoran and me. (AN: Why do I get stuck to Mr. I-have-an-attitude-problem? Probably for reasons that no one else knows about! YAY!)  
  
~~ Syaoran ~~  
  
I sat down in my chair, sighing slightly. Sakura sat on my left and there was an empty desk on my right, but Kimmay sat next to the empty desk. Letting my eyes wander, I noticed that she had left Naoka's book on the empty desk, opened to some random page. I picked up the book and looked at the cover. It seemed ordinary enough with the simple compass design and gold-leaf writing.  
  
The page that it had been opened to had a picture of a single person on one side and some writing on the other. Curious, I looked at the picture, wondering what it was about. A small caption at the bottom labeled it as the "Final Fight Between The High Devine Beings". Upon closer examination, I realized that they kind of looked like.well, Kimmay and myself. I turned to look at the text, wondering if it would help me determine what was going on.  
  
'The Gods of the World number five, equal to the Goddesses of the Compass Points, though they aren't nearly as strong as the Goddesses. There are only two, one from the Gods and one from the Goddesses, who can kill each other and not be killed by the lower divine beings. They are the God of Asia and the Goddess of the North. Once the Gods of the World find the God of Asia, they will be strong enough to eliminate all the Goddesses. The God of Asia and the Goddess of the North will kill all the people.'  
  
Quickly I shut the book, not wanting to read on. Glancing around, I slid the book back to where it had been, leaving it closed. The text was too detailed and too dangerous. If that was true, then we would possibly be killed!  
  
Today would be a long day with that weighing on my shoulders. Trying to forget what I had just read, I started paying attention to what the teacher was starting to say.  
  
Well, that's it for now. I'll try and do better at updating next time. See ya! 


End file.
